highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Stephen Macht
Stephen Macht est un acteur américain, né le à Philadelphie, en Pennsylvanie (États-Unis). Il a interprété l'Immortel Alexei Voshin dans Le Sea Witch, le neuvième épisode de la saison 1 d'Highlander. Biographie Enfance Stephen Macht est né à Philadelphie, en Pennsylvanie. Il a grandi à Brooklyn Heights, à New York, jusqu'à la mort de son père. À l'âge de neuf ans, il déménage avec sa mère et son frère aîné pour aller vivre chez son grand-père à Mystic, dans le Connecticut. Formation Formé spécialement à l'Académie de musique et d'art dramatique de Londres, Stephen Macht est l'un des acteurs les mieux doués dans l'Amérique d'aujourd'hui. Après avoir été diplômé au Dartmouth College en 1963, Macht a fréquenté l'Université Tufts, y recevant une maîtrise en art dramatique en 1967. Plus tard, il s'inscrit à l'Université de l'Indiana et obtient un doctorat en littérature et en histoire du théâtre en 1970. Stephen Macht enseigna au Smith College et fut professeur titulaire au Queens College de New York. Il a récemment donné des cours auxiliaires à l'UCLA et est passé doyen au Columbia College of Hollywood, à Los Angeles. Il a également été formé avec Milton Katselas à la Beverly Hills Playhouse. Carrière Repéré par son talent par les Studios Universal alors qu'il tenait la vedette au Festival Shakespeare de Stratford au Canada en 1975, Stephen Macht a signé un contrat qui lui permit de venir à Hollywood afin d'y commencer une carrière cinématographique. Il accumula depuis de très nombreux rôles de personnages secondaires, principalement pour la télévision. Héros dans Galaxina, il a aussi (et entre autre) récemment tenu la vedette dans Swallows (1999). Il a également écrit un scénario, deux pièces de théâtre et réalisé un épisode de la série Cagney & Lacey. Filmographie Cinéma *1977 : Bande de flics’’ (''The Choirboys) : Spencer Van Moot'' *1979 : Nightwing’’ : Walker Chee *1980 : La Fureur sauvage (The Mountain Men) : Heavy Eagle *1980 : Galaxina : Thor *1984 : The Last Winter : Eddie *1987 : The Monster Squad : Del Crenshaw *1990 : La Créature du cimetière (Graveyard Shift) : Warwick *1992 : Amityville 1993 (Amityville 1992: It's About Time) (vidéo) : Jacob Sterling *1992 : Trancers III (vidéo) : Harris *1994 : Trancers 4: Jack of Swords (vidéo) : Harris *1994 : Trancers 5: Sudden Deth (vidéo) : Harris *1996 : Galgameth : El El *1997 : D'amour et de courage (Touch Me) : Robert *1998 : Les Proies - La résurrection (Watchers Reborn) : Lem Johnson * 1999 : Swallows : Hank *1999 : Terrorisme en haute mer (Final Voyage) : Capitaine Doyle *2000 : Agent destructeur (Agent Red) : Général Stillwell *2012 : Atlas Shrugged: Part II : Clem Weatherby Télévision *1973 : Deadly Visitor *1975 : The Tenth Level : Dahlquist *1976 : Amelia Earheart : Paul Mantz *1977 : Raid sur Entebbe (Raid on Entebbe) : Lt. Col. Yonatan 'Yoni' Netanyahu *1978 : Ring of Passion : Max Schmeling *1978 : Loose Change (feuilleton) : Peter Lane *1978 : Hunters of the Reef : La Salle *1978 : The Immigrants : Daniel Lavetta *1980 : Enola Gay: The Men, the Mission, the Atomic Bomb : Major Wiiliam 'Bud' Uanna *1981 : American Dream (série) : Danny Novak *1981 : Le Fouineur (Killjoy) : Dr. Max Heller *1983 : Le major parlait trop (A Caribbean Mystery) : Greg Dyson *1984 : Contract for Life: The S.A.D.D. Story : Bob Anastas *1984 : Samson and Delilah : Maluck *1984 : Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac : Joe Stiley *1984 : George Washington (feuilleton) : Gen. Benedict Arnold *1986 : The Return of Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer : Nick Anton *1988 : A Friendship in Vienna : Franz Dournenvald *1989 : Columbo - Saison 8, Épisode 3 : David Kincaid *1989 : My Boyfriend's Back : Joseph *1989 : L'Assassin de mes nuits (Blind Witness) : Gordon Kemlich *1989 : Fear Stalk : Tom *1991 : Mémoire de minuit (Memories of Midnight) : Docteur Hamilton *1993 : Un enfant de trop (Moment of Truth: A Child Too Many) : Bill Davis *1993 : Highlander - Saison 1, épisode 9 : Alexei Voshin *1994 : Siringo : Wade Lewis *1994 : Une inconnue dans la maison (Moment of Truth: A Mother's Deception) : Harry McGill *1968 : On ne vit qu'une fois (One Life to Live) (série) : Dr. Elliot Durbin (1996) *1998 : One Hot Summer Night : Abel Ganz *2001 : Never Say Die : Dick Dawson *2003 : DC 9/11: Time of Crisis : Paul Wolfowitz *2014 : Suits, avocats sur mesure : Henry Gerard